Colours of love
by june-kid
Summary: SasuSaku.Anthology. Because we just can't get enough of SasuSaku fluff. 06. Somebody is keeping Sakura up at night. And she is not so happy about it
1. Shy boy

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Naruto. And Shy boy belong to Katie Melua.

**Note: **Ready for OOC-ness. And randomness.

* * *

**01. Shy Boy**

Sakura was sitting in the window of the street café. Took another sip from her cup of cappuccino, then she took a look at her watch. 7.58 a.m. Two more minutes. She sighed, took another sip, and continued gazing out of the window. Just two more minutes.

Be patient, Sakura.

And there he was, crossing the street. He wore a plain black T-shirt and plain black jeans. His hair was messy, as always. He was beautiful.

It had became a routine. Everyday, Sakura would be at her favourite seat by the window of her favourite café, with a cup of whatever she felt like that day, and a novel at 7.45a.m. And then exact 15 minutes later, he would walk by. And he would send a look her way, and she would look back. And then he would blush a little, just a little, then he would scowl at her, then look away, continue walking. Then she would smile, and return to her book.

The routine, it was beautiful.

He was beautiful.

He was shy, too.

And she liked him for that. Well, that wasn't all. She also liked the way he looked. God he was hot. And his eyes. Beatiful black orbs. So deep that she could drown in them. So sad they made her wanna cry. He was just … gorgeous. Perfect in everyway.

But he was just too tongue-tied to say hi to her.

Sighed again, she finished her cappuccino, stood up, closed her book, readied to start another day in her boring life.

* * *

"OI! Are you listening to me, Sakura?"

The sound of her moronic friend woke her up from her daydream. Naruto was pouting at her, waving his chopsticks.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. They were at Ichiraku's, eating ramen.

"I was asking you what should I get for Hinata on her birthday! And you were daydreaming!"

"Oh, sorry" Sakura blinked again. She was rather distracted that day. Pretty boy looked at her longer than he usually did.

"So I was thinking about getting her a puppy. Girls like puppies, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, Hinata is allergic to dog's saliva."

Really, how could he not know that? They had been dating for like, what, 6 months? Sakura sighed. He was really a moron.

"Well what should I gave her then?"

"I don't know. Take her out for dinner. NOT ramen, Naruto." Naruto scowled "Take her for a walk. Give her roses. Buy her jewelry. I don't know."

"Wow, Sakura, I thought you were much better."

"Yeah, and I thought you were smarter."

Naruto blinked at her words, then grinned.

"Well, I still have one more thing to ask you."

"What is it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was wondering if you could see one of my friends. I'm kinda worry for him. He hasn't going out for ages."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'm busy."

"Oh come on, Sakura! It's just one dinner. It can't be that bad."

"It's with one of your friends. How could it not bad?"

"Please, Sakura! Just one dinner, that's all! And I will bring Hinata and we can do a double date. Come on! It'll be fun." He began making puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok! I'll go! Just stop with the face already. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do, and my break's over 5 minutes ago." And with that, she got up, paid for her meal, and left without another word.

* * *

It was 8.25 in the morning, and Sakura was unhappy.

Yeah, she was definitely unhappy.

Pretty Boy hadn't came yet.

Yep. The boy that made her be at her favourite seat by the window of the street café everyday at 7.45 a.m, with a cup of whatever she felt like that day, and a novel, and exact 15 minutes later, said boy would walk by, send a look her way, then she would look back at him, then said boy would blush a little, just a little, then scowl, and turn away, and then she would smile, and return to her book hadn't came.

He broke the routine. The beautiful routine.

Sakura finished her coffee, then slammed her cup down to the table. She got up, and walked away, annoyed.

* * *

This was gonna be a long day.

Sakura hopped out of the bus. She took a look at her watch. 6.01 pm. Phew. She wasn't so late after all.

Pushed the glass door open, Sakura scanned the restaurant for Naruto. There he was, in his bright bright orange shirt. Hinata was sitting face-to-bright-orange-shirt with him. Really, she just couldn't understand why Hinata could put up with him. He was just too oblivious and color blind.

She rushed to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I just have so much work at the hospital."

"It's okay Sakura. Well, Sakura, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura flipped her pink hair back, held out a hand, readied to smile. And something caught her eyes.

Sasuke was Pretty Boy.

Yup. That Pretty Boy. The boy who made her be at her favourite seat by the window of a street café every day at 7.45 a.m, with a cup of whatever she felt like that day, and a novel. And exact 15 minutes later, said boy would walk by, send a look her way and she would look back. Then said boy would blush a little, just a little, then scowl, and turn away. Then she would smile, and return to her book. Yup, that Pretty Boy was Sasuke. Her date.

Her smile turned into a wide grin.

Maybe Naruto wasn't that much of a moron after all.

* * *

But honey, you still have to knock on my door.

Hey, just try boy

And you could be my boy.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just so random. I just love the song too much.


	2. Marry me ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** "Sasuke-kun, will you just marry me already?"

**Note:** I totally suck at writing romantic proposals. And none of these fics are related.

* * *

** 02. Marry Me ?**

"Sakura, stop stabbing the cake."

Sakura stopped, only to glare at Sasuke, who was clearly annoyed. She pushed the plate away, put her hands on her lap. But then, after decided that such delicious, creamy, chocolate-y cake could not be wasted, she pulled the plate back, and picked up the fork, started finishing her desert.

Sasuke was still scowling at her, but now with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun." – Sakura muttered. But even Sasuke could tell that there was something_._

There was definitely something.

Sakura started glaring at her cake again.

Yup, definitely something.

Well, you can't really blame Sakura. At the age of twenty-six, she was going through a mental breakdown as she watches her friends getting hitched, one by one. First was Hinata. Naruto proposed to her at home. He put the ring in her ramen. Classic Naruto, Sakura thought. Gladly Hinata didn't choke on it. The next one was Tenten. It was just like how she imagined it: On the training ground, Neji got down on one knee. And Sakura, after dating Sasuke for 6 years, still didn't have the ring on her finger.

"Well, things like this take time." Sakura told herself "Someday, god knows when, it's gonna be my day. Right, my time will come. Just delayed slightly . Slightly." But even after (trying) convinced herself, Sakura still felt desperate. And then, something happened, out of the blue. So she was going through Sasuke's laundry while listening (not) Ino's blabbering, when she found _the box. _It took her and Ino 5 minutes to stop screaming, and it took her even longer to stop her urge to just open the box and slip the ring on to her finger to test how it looks on her, since she thought it would bring bad luck. And since then, she was on heaven. She smiled at everyone she met, bought tons of flowers, even paid for Naruto's ramen and ignored Sai's rather snide remark on her new pink blouse. That night, when Sasuke brought her to a restaurant, she put on her best dress and practiced her reaction to Sasuke's big question. She stood in front of the mirror, tried to make her face looks surprise by widening her big bottled green eyes and dropping her mouth into a perfect O. She even practiced over and over her answer, even when it was just a simple "yes". And while they were dinning, Sakura tried to look for her engagement ring in every dish that the waiter brought up. She looked in her glass of champagne, stabbed her fork rather violently in her steak, and later stabbed her desert. But to her great disappointment, nothing was found. On their way home, nothing happened either.

And the same thing happened the next day.

And the day after the next day.

And the day after that.

And by then, it was already 2 weeks since the day she found the box in his pocket. Sakura was feeling rather desperate. She looked for the ring in everything that Sasuke gave her: in fortune cookies, her cups of coffee, her ramen, everything. Every time Sasuke took her out on a date, she eagerly waited for him to ask the big question. But still, nothing happened.

"FML." Sakura thought when she went to take a late shower later that night. Sasuke was already asleep, tired from his long day at work. Of course, nothing happened that night. Again.

She was blowing her hair dry when her phone rang, cut her train of thought. Ino.

"SHIKAMARUJUSTPROPOSEDTOME !"

"Slow down, Pig. And stop with the screaming, I can't hear you."

"SHIKAMARU JUST PROPOSED TO ME !"

"Hold on, what?"

"Shikamaru just proposed to me. Geez, Sakura, you need to get your ears checked up."

"No, I got that. But how?"

"He got down on his knee, and asked me the question. Really, Sakura, you should had heard him. He was perfect. And the ring is just gorgeous. It's beautiful Sakura. He told me it was his mom's. Aw Sakura, how cute it that? And…"

"No. Not that. I'm happy for you Ino, but… but… it's just Sasuke. He still hasn't asked me." – Sakura blurted out in frustration.

"Wait, what? He hasn't? But it's been two weeks. It's like a century!" – Ino gasped.

"I know Ino, I know." – Sakura let out a sigh. This was just so unfair! How could Ino got proposed to before her? And how could Sasuke be that slow? Really, what was stopping him?

"I can't let this happens to me Ino. I have it enough this time. Bye, Ino. I have things to do." And with that, she hung up the phone, and ran out to their bedroom, where Sasuke was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Sasuke- kun, wake up."

Sasuke just grunted in reply.

"Wake up!"

Sakura started hitting him with her pillow.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, but slowly got up. He looked at his soon to be fiancé like she was lunatic.

"Sasuke-kun, will you just marry me already?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I found the box the other day. I have been waiting for ages. Muffin, can you just ask me already?"

He scowled at her.

"You went through my things?"

"No, no, Sasuke-kun. I just found it. But please, don't make me wait any longer."

She started to pout.

"Well if you could just wait… I was saving it for tomorrow. It's our anniversary."

Sakura gasped. She totally forgot about it.

"But, but…"

Before she could say another word, Sasuke stood up, went to his closet and pulled out the box that Sakura found two weeks ago. He went back to his still shuttering girlfriend, got down on one knee, and opened the box.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

She gasped again.

"That's it? Sasuke-kun, you made me wait two weeks for that? What kind of boyfriend are you?" – Sakura started hitting him with her pillow again.

"Stop, Sakura. That hurts! Ok. Sakura, I have known you for a long time. You're annoying, you're bossy, you're manipulative" He ignored her loud "Hey!" and went on "But you are always there for me. You waited for me when I left the village, you healed me when I came back, picked me up when I'm down. Yes, you are annoying, bossy, violent, short temper, manipulative, but you're Sakura. You're one of the precious people. And I wouldn't have you any other way. So Sakura, will you marry me?"- He exhaled, patiently waited for the answer.

"Sakura, will you answer? You woke me up, made me propose to you and don't even answer. Annoying woman." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura shook her head. She smiled at a very confused Sasuke.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. Sakura slid the ring on her finger, and grinned. The ring was beautiful. White gold band, princess-cut diamond. It looked _so_ good on her.

"Sakura, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh, sorry." Sakura smiled at him. "Go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun."


	3. So you came back

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **"What the hell was that for?". "I was just trying to find a nice way to shut you up, so…"

* * *

**Note: **Inspired by Eragon, Desperate Housewives and Kiss with a fist by Florence and the Machine. Yeah, I'm a 16 years old girl who reads her younger brother's books and loves to watch married middle age women gossiping about their neighbors.

* * *

**03. So you came back**

"So you came back."

Sakura was standing at her doorway, hands on her hips. Her sarcastic smirk would have a much bigger impact if she wasn't a head shorter than him.

"Ah" was Sasuke response.

"Ah? Sasuke, really, 'Ah'? You left the village for god know how long for a snake freak, killed the elders, nearly killed me and Naruto, tried to destroy Konoha, now you came back, and all you can say is 'Ah'? You moron! Only moronic, selfish, evil, childish, ridiculous, selfish, arrogant, immature piece of shit would do what you did! You jerk. No, you are worse than jerk, you are… - Sakura shook her head in anger, tried to find the right word. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow- You are definitely something worse than jerk, something that I can't find a word for right now, but the point is that you are nothing but a …"

"Are you done?" – Sasuke asked, annoyance in his eyes.

"No you idiotic bastard. I'm not finished! You are nothing but a…"

Sakura never got the chance to finish her sentence because Sasuke just grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, a hot one with tongue and everything.

"What the hell was that for?"- Sakura asked breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss for air, after what seemed like half an hour.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I was just trying to find a nice way to shut you up, so…"

Sakura slapped him across his face. Then she pulled him in for another kiss, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **

This sounded much better in my head. Sigh.

The name has nothing to do with the chapters anymore. I'm thinking about changing it but I can't find any names. So PLEASE review and tell me what I should choose to be the name. Please.

And I'm out of ideas too. You should give me prompts. In a review.

Oh, and if I made any mistake (grammar, spelling…etc…) please tell me :). My native language is not English, and I do this to practice my English, so please, if there are any mistakes, please tell me. It would be awesome. And telling me in a review would be even more awesome. Just saying.


	4. The Family Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Desperate Housewives.

This is totally ripped off Desperate Housewives. I'm so unoriginal.

* * *

**04. The Family Bed**

It all started on a beautiful summer night.

After a long day of changing diapers, listening to Satoshi's crying, trying to put him into sleep and coming out with nothing,..., all Sasuke wanted was some peace and quiet and some time _alone_ with his pink haired wife and _far_ away from his infant but really annoying son. But when he came to bed at 11.35 pm that night, Satoshi was already sleeping with his arms and legs spread wide over the bed, next to an obviously over-excited Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't he beautiful when he's asleep?"- She cooed.

"Yeah, he is. I'll put him into crib now."

"No, Sasuke-kun. Satoshi will be sleeping with us."

Sasuke frown.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Sakura's wide grin was starting to scare Sasuke.

"No, honey, but I've been doing some reading, and more and more people say that babies sleep better next to their parents. It's called 'the family bed'. It helps you bond with your baby."

Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it would help me bond with you."

"Sasuke, I'm tired. The last thing I would think of right now is sex." – Sakura murmured, looked away. At the sight of her husband disappointed face, she sighed, and said:

"Sasuke, I know this might be hard for you, but really, co-sleeping has a lot of advantages. You and I would have more sleep, and it would be easier to check up on him regularly. And it also could promote long-term emotional health. See, in "Guide to Parenthood", Dr. Madison said that children who co-sleep with their parents will be happier and have less behavioral problems than children who don't. Beside, you see, he's sleeping so soundly." – She smiled, and continued to coo her son.

"Sakura, he would sleep just as soundly in his crib."- Sasuke grunted.

"Can't we just give it a chance?"

"Sakura, he will sleep in his crib." This is really starting to annoy Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I just really want to do this right. I just want the best for him, for us, for our family. I want him to feel loved, and secured. I don't want him to feel distanced from his family. I don't want him to feel distanced from you."- She stopped and looked down to her 2 months old son. The look on her face made Sasuke felt the urge to protect her, to wipe away her fear, her sadness.-"I guess I just don't want what happened to your father and you happen to you and our son."- Her last words turned into a whisper as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I guess we can give it a try."

She immediately shot up, her eyes brightened as she smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke- kun!"

"Yeah. Let's just go to sleep."- Sasuke said as he turned off the lights. He murmured to his son.

"You are annoying, do you know that?"

* * *

"Sakura, what if I roll over and crush him?"

"**Don't."**

**

* * *

**

Note: What do you think I should do next? I'm thinking about doing an old!SasuSaku, and a SasuSaku-SaiNaru thingy. Oh, and glitz0101, I'm working on a fic using your idea. I don't know how it would look, but I'm trying.

Hope you guys like the chapter. And remember, review! Please.

Edit: Yeah, I changed the title. Now I don't like the new title. Sigh.


	5. Lime green jello

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**05. Lime green **_**jello.**_

"Sakura, hurry up! You've been in there for half an hour. Just pick something up already!"

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. Really, it was just a stupid party with the Rookie Nine. It wasn't like a royal ball or something.

"Just a second, Muffin. I'm almost done."

"Hurry up! And stop calling me that. It's annoying."

"Whatever you say, Muffin."- Sakura giggled girlishly. The sound of an opening door told Sasuke that she had came out and she needed a compliment.

"So what do you think, Muffin?"

Sasuke looked up from his book and nearly died from blood lost.

There stood Sakura, in a _tiny _black dress. The dress was short- _way too short _– and it clung to _all _her curves and show off _everything. Everything._ And the neck-line was way too low. _Way too low. _Her black stilettos made her legs looked unbelievably long (and undeniably _good, _Sasuke thought to himself.).

"You looked horrible."

The smile on Sakura's face immediately vanished.

"Really, what's wro…"

"You have to go change. You looked terrible." – Sasuke nodded furiously. He tried to ignore her disappointed look and her pout by tried to get back to reading and not to look at her. Tried.

"But…but…"

"Go change, Sakura."

As Sakura dragged her feet back to her walk-in closet, Sasuke let out a sigh and smirked. No way he was going to let the pigs so-called his friends see Sakura like that. She's _all_ his.

**Note: **I need to write something that actually has a plot. Like now. Sigh.

Obligatory pimping time!

So go check out my other two awesome stories: "Sasuke's body" and "Colours of love". And don't forget to review !


	6. Neighbor Neighbor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**06. Neighbor neighbor.**

"One large espresso, please."

Yawning, Sakura took the cup from the girl behind the counter, earning a look from Ino in the process.

"Geez, Sakura! Isn't that like… your fifth cup of coffee today? And cover your mouth, that looks disgusting!"

Tucking a lock of her cotton candy hair behind her ear so that in stopped getting into her eyes, still yawning, Sakura mumbled:

"Sorry Ino pig. I'm just so tired today."

"Still, Sakura, you can't absorb that much caffeine a day! You'll get pimples, Sakura! PIMPLES, I say!"- The blonde practically yelled that out, and half the café turned to throw dirty looks at her. Smiling apologetically at everyone, Sakura hissed under her breath:

"Pig, can you keep it down? People are staring!"

Ino looked at her best friend, eyes glowing with concern.

"Pimples are big deal, Sakura. And why are you tired?"

Sakura yanked the cap off her cup of coffee, threw in it two packets of sugar and stirred it, all the while glaring hatefully at her carrot chocolate muffin, which was sitting innocently next to Ino's cappuccino.

"Duck Butt did it."

"Wow, Forehead girl, you guys are on an off now and he's keeping you up at night? That sounded wrong."- Ino snorted.

"NO! I mean yes, but no! God I'm so tired."- Sakura dropped her head into her arms, growled in frustration. – "Ino, he just doesn't let me sleep! He plays his stupid drum all night and he plays his stupid CDs all night, and UGH, Ino, he's just … doesn't let me sleep!"- The girl growled again, and the entire café turned to them (again) in annoyance. Sending apologetic looks to everyone in eyesight, Ino tapped her friend's shoulders comfortingly.

"So he _is_ keeping you up at night."

"INO !"

Ino just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Sakura, but you just have to confront him about it. He's just a hot selfish little brat."

The bubble gum hair girl smiled at Ino sheepishly. She took a bite out of her muffin.

"Sorry Ino. I'm just whining."

The blonde nodded.

"That's okay. Now finish your coffee. Chemistry is in 5 minutes."

* * *

"You are not very youthful today, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tried to cover her yawn by her hands, but Gai sensei obviously could hear it in her words.

"I'm sorry sensei. I'm just a bit tired today." She tried to smile, but failed miserably because another yawn.

Gai sensei beamed at her.

"That's alright Sakura-chan, you just have to remember to take your youthful sleep tonight. Because, class, tomorrow we will have a youthful test! Be sure to study tonight!" – He flashed his teeth to the rest of the class, which was groaning at the news.

Sakura, once again, dropped her head down to her arms, cursing her life inwardly.

* * *

"The number of hydrogen atoms on the right side is 22, so this must be 6, right? No, no Sakura, you've got it all wrong!"

Sakura thought it out loud as she pulled her hair, tried to ignore the ear-fisting sound coming from the room next to her. She knocked her head with a pillow, grabbed her 7th cup of coffee that day (a non-fat vanilla latte) and took a long sip. Picking up her pencil from the desk, she continued to balance the easy as key lime pie equation that she had been trying to do for the last 15 minutes. And the drumming sound from across the wall continued, too, except for the fact that it never really did stop.

"This is 7, so this must be …."

_"…Over the hills, under the trees…."_

"…6, and the number of the aluminum atoms is …."

_"…. I will keep going, going until…."_ Duck Butt's voice hit a high note, and Sakura thought that she was going deaf. He sounded exactly like an elephant with diarrhea. The funny fact is that Duck Butt actually _could_ sing, and he could sing _well._ But of course, he was just doing it to irritate her, so he _had_ to sound terrible, in order to destroy completely the life of a certain innocent pink haired girl who happened to have a very important test the next day. Stuffing her fingers in her ears, Sakura counted to ten in her mind, tried to regain her concentration. Unsurprisingly, she found out she couldn't.

_"… And you will never, never, EVER…"_

Screw this. Sakura Haruno ain't going to take this anymore. Sakura got out of her chair, walked straight to her door, opened it up with a furious pull, and slammed her fist onto the door of the apartment next to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, could you please JUST STOP WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING! There are other people who are trying to study for their exams tomorrow and trying to sleep here! So could you just kindly SHUT THE FUCK SO CALLED YOUR SINGING VOICE and GET A LIFE so that those people can get on with theirs?"

The door suddenly opened, and Sakura almost fell onto Sasuke Uchiha, the duck butt hair, ass faced boy who was ruining her peaceful, organic chemistry-full night. Trying to regain her composure, Sakura bit the inside of her mouth.

"Hn."

She began again, slowly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, could you just stop the drumming and the singing?"

The boy didn't answer her request.

"Seem like I finally got you out of bed and talk to me, huh?"- He leaned against his door, smirking at her (or technically, down to her, since he was a head taller than her and all).

It just made Sakura more furious.

"Sasuke, this is no time to joke. You have been disturbing me for the past week. What the hell do you think you are doing? I have work and I need to rest."

His expression turned serious.

"I'm annoying you."

"Sasuke, if you think…"

"I'm trying to annoy you enough to make you talk to me."- His voice had something so sincere in it, it made her shut up. –"Ever since the incident, you stopped talking to me. And I miss you." His cheeks had a tint of pink on them, and suddenly Sakura realized how much he had changed since the last time she seen him. His hair is messy, not in the artful way as usual, but in a messy kind of way. He had bags under his eyes, and his mouth was trembling, just a tiny bit. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything. But please don't give up on us. Don't give up on me."

Sakura's throat felt dry.

"Er,…, okay, but you have to promise you will stop the noise."

His lips curved into the tiniest of smile.

"I promise."

Then, before she knew it, he was smiling that stupid smirk of his again.

"Now you look tired. You need a nap. Do you wanna come inside?"

And surprisingly, she found it not so bad.

"If you please."

* * *

"Sakura, you fell asleep."

"You should have known better when you torture me for the past five days."

* * *

**Author Note: **I miss writing this. I'll try to update more often. It's just that school came back and I'm up to my eyes in school work.

This is part of a neighbor series that I have been planning to do. But then I got bored. Anywho, I hope that you guys like it.

For the people who have alerted and favorite and reviewed this story, thank you so much. You guys lightened my day.

Oh, and I don't really know about the incident that Sasuke was talking about. I haven't think about it, to be honest.


End file.
